A Kiss in the Rain
by Redlamp and Nelsoph
Summary: Dawn Berlitz goes into depression after her boyfriend dies, after several months she starts taking drugs to ease the pain. Paul Shinji is also in depression but he decides to take a more reasonable choice and sees a psychiatrist. One day, his psychiatrist to asks him to go to a girl's house to help her. Will he be able to help and will she find new love? Ikarishipping one-shot.


Hey guys! This is my second story! This will be my first one-shot as well! So hope you enjoy! Also this in an Ikarishipping fanfic!

Lots of awesomeness from Canada!

-Redlamp

* * *

"I love you" she said "I love you too" the boy replied. Then they kissed, her arms around his neck and his hands at her hips pulling her close, nothing could ruin this moment for them except for the rain droplet falling on them. He took her face in his hands and whispered "Dawn Berlitz, I loved you so so SO much! If people killed me for loving someone too much I would have died a long time ago". This made the girl blush. She tippy-toed and whispered in his ear "Barry Jun, if you counted how many times you made me feel loved, it would have been to infinity and beyond". They both smiled and hugged. He nuzzled his nose into her blue hair, the romantic scene was sadly interrupted by Dawn sneezing.

"C'mon we should get out of this rain" he said while putting his jacket over Dawn. They walked over to his car and got in.

"So Barry where did you say we were going?" Dawn asked.

"It's a surprise!" the boy replied.

As they exited the parking lot Dawn's favourite song came on. "Barry turn it up! This is my jam!". Barry turned up the music. Then Dawn started singing.

_Summer after high school when we first met_  
_We make out in your Mustang to Radiohead_  
_And on my 18th Birthday_  
_We got matching tattoos_

Barry looked at her and smiled. "You have a beautiful voice you know". This made her blush and she continued singing

_Used to steal your parents' liquor_  
_And climb to the roof_  
_Talk about our future_  
_Like we had a clue_  
_Never planned that one day_  
_I'd be losing you_

_In another life  
I would be your girl  
We'd keep all our promises  
Be us against the world_

Then Barry joined in singing with Dawn but whenever it said girl he changed it to guy.

_In another life_  
_I would make you stay_  
_So I don't have to say_  
_You were the one that got away_  
_The one that got away_

_I was June and you were my Johnny Cash_  
_Never one without the other, we made a pact_  
_Sometimes when I miss you_  
_I put those records on (Whoa)_

_Someone said you had your tattoo removed_  
_Saw you downtown singing the Blues_  
_It's time to face the music_  
_I'm no longer your muse_

_But in another life_  
_I would be your girl_  
_We'd keep all our promises_  
_Be us against the world_

_In another life_  
_I would make you stay_  
_So I don't have to say_  
_You were the one that got away_  
_The one that got away_  
_The o-o-o-o-o-one _  
_The one that got away_

_[Bridge:]_  
_All this money can't buy me a time machine (Nooooo)_  
_Can't replace you with a million rings (Nooooo)_  
_I should've told you what you meant to me (Whoa)_  
_'Cause now I pay the price_

_In another life_  
_I would be your girl_  
_We'd keep all our promises_  
_Be us against the world_

_In another life_  
_I would make you stay_  
_So I don't have to say_  
_You were the one that got away_  
_The one that got away_  
_The o-o-o-o-o-one_

_In another life_  
_I would make you stay_  
_So I don't have to say_  
_You were the one that got away_  
_The one that got away_

Once the song finished they were coming closer and closer almost an inch apart, his eyes focused on hers and he eyes focused on his and then...

_**BAM**_

The car started to flip and turn in all directions. It wasn't a pretty scene, the car completely wrecked, the engine was smoking and the car was flipped.

"B-Barry" Dawn was trying to unbuckle her seat belt and trying to get Barry's attention to see if he was conscious.

"D-Dawn" Barry had a sad smile. He pulled something out of his pocket. It was a red velvet box. "Dawn, w-will you marry me?" he coughed out some blood and then he tried to give a very reassuring smiled at her again trying not to look hurt. A tear dropped from her eye and she simply nodded. He slipped the ring onto her he reached into his pocket in his jacket and gave her a letter "Open this whenever you find another love" he smiled sadly and they both knew what was going to happen next. Then things started to go dark for both of them and the both passed out.

Next Day...

"Ughh, w-where am I?" Dawn thought to herself. She looked over to the left and saw a heart monitor and an IV attached to her. She knew she was in the hospital. Then two people walked in.

"Oh Dawn, I see you are awake" It was a doctor with a nurse. "It seems that you were in a car accident yesterday-"

"Where's Barry" cutting the doctor off and looking him straight in the eye. "Where's Barry?!" she said louder and trying to get up. She winced in pain.

"Dawn it's best not to get worry, you have to rest" the doctor said gently pushing her down back on the bed.

"J-just tell me where he is" Some tears were coming down her eyes now. Then her mom, Johanna, appeared in the room and she rushed to her daughter crying and hugging her.

"M-mom w-where Barry?" Johanna shook her head and started crying. It took Dawn a few seconds before she realized that Barry was dead. She broke down crying uncontrollably. Then the doctor spoke "Dawn, we didn't want to tell you yet because you need to rest but sadly yes, Barry Jun is now dead as of 4:30pm this afternoon. She looked at the clock. 4:33pm. If only she woke up 5 minutes early she could have seen him for just 2 more minutes. She looked at her ring finger, it was still there. Somehow this made her cry harder and harder. "We give her some space now Johanna" the doctor said as he trying to pull her away from her daughter. She was left there with no one.

_10 months later_

The once optimistic and joyful girl turned into an emotional wreck and has now began to take drugs. She started after a few weeks when she was released from the hospital. Now she locks her self in her room and takes a variety of drugs. She was registered to go to an psychiatrist 4 times a week but stopped after a while.

**_Beep beep_**

She looked at her phone, it was time to make herself feel 'better' again. She went to her desk and took out a needle and a small bottle. She took the needle and filled it with the liquid, she then continued to insert the needle into her and release the liquid. She thought that this was the best way of getting rid of the pain.

_Somewhere else in Sinnoh_

"Paulie! Come out of your room! You gotta go to the psychiatrist now to get rid rid of your emotional problems or whatever." Reggie sighed. Reggie was Paul's older brother they both had purple hair but very different personalities. "Ugh fine! I don't even know why you registered me! I don't have emotional problems!" his brother retorted while coming out of his room. "Yes you do! You are depressed and take drugs! That's why I signed you up!" His brother said. "Ya I know that, but that's different from emotional problems well except for the depression part.' Paul replied

They got in the car and drove to the clinic.

"Now Paul you need to stay there for the full hour I don't want you storming off again!" Reggie implied. Paul just responded with a simple grunt.

Paul went into the clinic and sat in the waiting room. As he waited he reflected onto why he was here in the first place. Oh right it was because there parents died and he became depressed so he took drugs.

"Paul Shinji?" the person at the desk asked. He replied with a simple nod. The person pointed to the door at the end of the hallway. He got up and walked to the very end and opened the door. He was greeted by his psychiatrist, Cynthia.

"Well hello there Paul!" Cynthia greeted. Paul stayed silent. "Oh ok why don't we get to work. Lets start with the ink blots again." Cynthia said and ushering Paul to sit down.

She pulled out a card. "So what do you see Paul?" He looked and replied very bluntly "I see an ink blot" Cynthia chuckled at this. "Paul remember you are suppose to guess what it's suppose to look like" Paul knew what he was suppose to do but he figured it was fun to start the session off with a joke. "I see a rain cloud" he said honestly. Cynthia wrote something down. "Okay how about this" she asked. Paul sat there he figured it look like a car or a fire or maybe both, it made him look away because that's how his parents died. "Oh I see we'll just move onto the next o-" Cynthia was cut off by Paul

"I see a car on fire" Paul said trying not to look away. Cynthia wrote down something down again. For 20 grueling minutes they did this.

"Okay why don't we work on something more exciting" she said cheerfully. Paul had a blank expression on his face. "So tell me Paul, is there any new problems just tell me any new problems or anything new." Cynthia smiled

"Nothing new" Paul stated

Then Cynthia said something interesting "Well okay then I want you to go to this girl's house. She hasn't returned for a while and I'm worried and considering your great progress I was wondering if you could help her out" she handed him the address.

"U-um okay"

"Great! Thanks Paul I knew I could count on you and since you agreed I can let you off early!" Cynthia exclaimed "I'll call your brother right now" As she was calling Reggie he walked out of the door and decided to wait in the waiting room. 10 minutes later Reggie came with a smile on his face.

"So I got the news, we are suppose to go to some girl's house, is that correct" Reggie asked while gently nudging his brother. He replied with a grunt and they got in the car and typed in the address into the GPS.

After another 10 minutes they arrived at the house. It was two stories with fresh blue paint. They rang the door bell and a woman with short woman with blue hair opened the door.

"Great you're here!" she exclaimed "Come come! Here take a seat in the living room." Both brothers sat on the red couch. "So which one of you is Paul?" Paul nodded his head. "Okay so Dawn is upstairs, second door on the right. I really do hope you can change her"

Paul got up and went to the room. He knocked on the door, "Hello?" There was a grunt from the other side of the door. He tried to open the door but it was locked. He sighed. "Hey sunrise, or whatever your name is. I'm supposed to help you with your problem. Listen I got the same problem as you do so I'm pretty sure we will have a better understanding with each other." After a few seconds there was nothing and so he decided to walk away until the door opened. "My name is Dawn" she stated.

She didn't look like she was doing drugs she still look like... a normal person, she looked like she was still optimistic and joyful but she certainly didn't feel like that. She opened the door wider so it seemed like sign for Paul to come in. As he entered it was all pink, a bed in the corner and a desk right beside it. On the desk he saw something shining and he saw it was an engagement ring.

"You married?" he questioned. She didn't reply. "So, what's wrong with you?" He asked. She shrugged. "This is going to be harder than I thought it would be" Paul let out a sigh. Dawn sat on the bed while he sat on the chair by the desk.

Then she spoke "I feel like shit"

"Look I know you're depressed but you gotta get out sometimes. Live life!" Paul stared at her and continued "I may not look like it but I care for people..." There was a moment of silence. He grabbed her wrist and started pulling her to the door.

Dawn was surprised and confused at the same time. "W-where are we going?"

"You'll see" And he began to pull her down the stairs and out the door.

As Dawn came out she shielded her eyes from the bright sun. She had only seen the sun through the gaps between the leaves when she was walking through the forest from school. Paul continued to drag her by the wrist and brought her to a park.

Paul looked at Dawn. She had a surprised face, it was like she hadn't been to a park before. Paul raised an eyebrow "What's wrong with you? It's like you haven't been to a park before" This wasn't true she had gone to the park almost everyday before the 'accident'.

"Well it's just that I haven't been here for such a long time" She looked at him and they locked eyes. Paul felt it, her eyes were soft and welcoming. She wasn't some drug addict or some piece of shit. She was a person that has feelings and that would care if she wasn't depressed. He quickly looked away. They started walking around the park with a very awkward silence between them.

"You know I haven't been here since 10 months ago" Dawn said sadly "I used to come here with my boyfriend, but he died in a car crash"

"Oh I see" Paul didn't want to talk about the topic anymore because he found it too depressing, even for him. He decided to talk about the weather instead, but then realized that there were grey clouds and then decided not to.

"It's about to rain" Paul said while looking up at the sky. Just then a teardrop fell on his face. He wiped it away and then he sped up his speed and Dawn quickly followed. Then more and more drops fell on them then it started to rain even more. Paul looked at Dawn he quickly took his coat off and put it over Dawn. She gave him a smile and the two slowed down their speed knowing that running won't help because they might trip and fall.

She then started to cry. Paul was surprised "Why are you crying?" he asked. The two had stopped. "I-It's because the last time someone cared for me and made me feel okay was 10 months ago! And now he's gone! I just don't want history to repeat it's self!" she cried harder this time.

He took her hands away from her face and kissed her on the lips. She seemed surprised at first but then kissed him back. Could it be that it took her one day to fall in love with another person, a person she barely knew? As they separated Paul said something "That was to make you stop crying-" and before Paul could finish he was dragged into another kiss. They stood there in the cold rain wondering what had gotten over them.

_The Next Day..._

Dawn woke up in her bed and she opened her eyes, she saw a dark room with no light coming in from anywhere. Then she got up and went to the window and pushed the blinds up filling the once dark room with sunshine and the feeling of a new beginning. She got dressed and put on her coat, then something fell out of it. A letter. She looked at it, it was time. She had found a new love, she opened the letter and it said:

_Dear my beloved Dawn,_

_By now I would have died, the truth is that I knew was that I was supposed to die on the day I gave you this letter. This is because I was sent to kill you and your family and if I didn't, then they would kill you personally but I just couldn't kill you or your family because I started to fall for you and then I loved you. It's crazy what love can do. They gave me the note one day ago from the day I gave you this letter, that I was going to die so I decided to accept it because they said if I died then you wouldn't have to get hurt. If by now you are still hurting, I want you to move on, find a new love in life and move on, but remember this "Sometimes when you sacrifice something precious, you're not really losing it. You're just passing it on to someone else"_

_- Barry  
_

Dawn smiled and then her mom called her "Dawn your boyfriend, Paul is here!" She smiled again and laid the letter down on her desk and ran down the stairs into the arms of her new and forever-loving boyfriend.

* * *

**And that's it! My first one-shot! So you get the moral of the story right? About finding new love and to letting go and moving on! :) Super cheesy and Paul is OOC but who cares! IT'S MY STORY AND SO SUCK IT! Be sure to check out my other story (Will you still love me) and also check out Nelsoph's story as well (Drowning in love)**

**BTW: The quotes is from Mitch Albom. IDK my cousin told me the quote so I decided to use it!**

**!_!Redlamp**


End file.
